


Never Been Happier

by asdfghjkl_OTPs



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjkl_OTPs/pseuds/asdfghjkl_OTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of Summer so Rin and Haru decide to go swimming...in the middle of the night. (rated Teen for mild language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Happier

**Author's Note:**

> I feel they may be slightly OOC :/ Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> EDIT: I tweaked a scene in here just because, after rereading it, it seemed way too OOC for me to be comfortable with.

Rin laid sprawled out in the middle of the living room directly under the ceiling fan in an attempt to cool down. He turned his head to look at the clock and groaned in frustration. It was nearly 9:00 pm and it was well over 90 degrees in the house. He closed his eyes and just listened to the rhythmic whirring of the ceiling fan as it circulated air throughout the house.

 

Rin's eyes snapped open when he felt something cold and damp placed on his forehead. Looking up he saw his lover standing right above him clad in nothing but shorts and a wet towel draped over his shoulders. The raven haired boy uncapped the water bottle he'd been holding and started downing it, the bottle crinkling as it was emptied. Rin reached out his hand expectantly, waiting for the bottle to be handed to him.

 

However, instead of sharing, Haruka decided to drink the water himself and tossed the bottle aside when he was done. Rin shot him a weak glare and let his hand flop onto his stomach. "If it weren't so damn hot I would've smacked you."

 

Haru looked down at him, surprised. "You lived in Australia, where it got so hot the road could melt the bottom of people's shoes, for four years and you think it's hot here?"

 

Rin shrugged in indifference. "Just because I dealt with it for four years doesn't mean I got used to it." He mumbled, pulling on the washcloth on his forehead so it covered his eyes.

 

"Well, what did you do to stay cool?"

 

"Went swimming."

 

"Then let's go."

 

Rin pulled the cloth off his face and gave his lover an incredulous look. "Babe, you do realize how late it is right?"

 

Haru made a face at the nickname and made a move to step on Rin's face for it, but the redhead laughed and rolled away. He knew it annoyed Haru whenever he called him by little pet names, so he often did it just to tease him. He then sighed and sat up, running a hand over his face. He loved Haru to death, but he could really be a pain sometimes. "Fine, let's go get changed then."

 

* * *

 

 

Rin stood on the beach, his hair dripping, and listened to the waves lapping at the shore while Haru floated aimlessly. Watching him made Rin remember when they were in elementary. Even back then, Haru looked absolutely amazing. He was one of the fastest swimmers on the team, yet he always looked graceful. It was awe inspiring.

 

But of course thinking of those times lead Rin to think of his time in Australia, and he'd rather forget those times. The suffocating loneliness, crashing confusion, and all around hurt he'd felt had caused him to become bitter. When he returned to Japan and met his friends again he was a complete ass to them, especially Haruka. God he was such an ass to Haru, but Haru accepted him again anyways. He still wanted to be friends with him, and it made him so happy he cried.

 

Now it had been four years since he returned to Japan and he'd never been happier. Haru had agreed to be his boyfriend, they owned a house together, he owned a nice truck, he had all of his old friends back plus new ones, and he'd made it to the Olympics and won a silver medal. He was still training so he could go back and win gold, but he was in the middle of his vacation time and he was loving every second of it. Nothing made him happier than being with Haruka, absolutely nothing.

 

Rin blinked as he realized he'd ended up staring at the sky. He smiled to himself and looked back at the ocean, only to be met by an empty expanse of water. He felt his heart drop as panic set in. He spun around to see if Haru had decided to sit down without him noticing, but the beach was completely empty. He turned back to the ocean to find it was still empty. "Haru!" It stung and felt as if the scream was ripped from his throat, but he didn't care. He took off for the water and dived in, his eyes wide open.

 

It was dark and hard to see, but that didn't faze him one bit. His eyes scanned the depths frantically until he spotted bright blue eyes blinking calmly at him. He swam over as quickly as he could and found Haruka waving his arms around and pointing down. Rin's eyes followed Haru's gestures and found his foot caught between two rocks. With his heart pounding he pushed himself to go even further down so he could free his lover's leg. He was starting to see starts and felt his ears pop, but he shook it off. He couldn't leave, not now.

 

With one final tug Haru's leg came free and Rin wanted to deflate in relief, but that feeling quickly passed when he realized Haru was unconscious. Grabbing the smaller boy by the waist, Rin kicked his legs and returned to the surface. When he reached the open night air he start coughing from holding his breath for so long, but he didn't slow down.

 

When he was close enough to shore that his feet were on flat ground he stopped dragging Haruka and instead picked him up and carried him, making the return to shore faster. He set Haru down on the sand and held his ear over his chest, happy to hear a heartbeat. He moved so his ear hovered over his mouth and cursed when there was no breathing.

 

Rin put his hands together they way he'd been taught since he was young and started performing CPR, growing more and more desperate with each pump. "Damn it Haru! Breathe!" He felt Haruka's chest heave and stopped what he was doing as the smaller boy hacked and coughed up mouthfuls of water.

 

He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and crashed him in a hug. "What the hell were you doing?!" He didn't mean to yell, but he was so afraid he'd almost lost his lover he couldn't help it.

 

"Sorry, I was after this."

 

Rin pulled away to see what 'this' was and found Haru holding a chain. Dangling from the chain was, "Your promise ring?"

 

Haru nodded his head and clenched his fist. "The chain snapped and I didn't want to lose it so I went after it."

 

Rin grabbed Haru, rose to his feet, and started walking towards his car. "You know, I would've gotten you a new one." He remarked quietly.

 

"I didn't and still don't want a new one. We made our vows to each other with this set, it's too precious to me to simply be replaced." Haruka mumbled, attempting to hide his face against Rin's chest. "And you can put me down, I can walk on my own."

 

Rin smiled fondly and shook his head. "Don't want to." This made Haru huff, but he didn't say anything else.

 

* * *

 

 

They laid in bed, limbs tangled together and covered by nothing but a light sheet. Haruka ran his fingers through burgundy hair, savoring the quiet intimacy. Rin had his eyes closed, relishing in having his lover close. They weren't like this very often, only after something big had happened to one of them. "I'm sorry."

 

Rin's maroon eyes opened slightly, confused. "For what? Trying to get your ring back?"

 

Haru stopped his ministrations and nodded his head, fingering the ring that was now on a new chain.

 

Rin cupped the smaller boy's cheeks and looked at him sternly. "Don't be. I can't tell just how happy I am knowing you care that much. But next time  _please_  get me to help you because I don't know what I'd do with myself if anything ever happened to you. I always tell myself that I've never been happier than when I'm with you, and it's completely true." The words came in a rush and it took Rin a moment to realize what he'd just said. When it finally registered in his brain his face turned bright red in embarrassment. He turned his face away and stammered, "A-anyways, just don't do something that dangerous again."

 

Haruka laughed softly and snuggled against Rin's chest, smiling. Rin wrapped his arms around Haru's back and pulled him closer. They both soon fell asleep, content and wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
